<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise by violetnudewoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867272">Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman'>violetnudewoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Feelings Realization, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, I saw red - but not the blood red of Father's enemies, but the ruby red of Noi's bright eyes. Not just red: I saw the soft white of her hair framing her round face, I saw the pale shade of her skin, I saw the blushed pink that colored her cheeks and the tips of her full breasts.</p><p>Maybe the paradise should be beautiful like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noi/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned by <a href="https://twitter.com/elyiunae"> @elyiunae</a>.</p><p>Mei is their original character.<br/>And she got a special place in my heart. ❤️</p><p>Mei is an elite assassin for REAPERS, an organization that rescues orphans with exceptional magic and trains them to become killing machines loyal to their leader, Father. The goal of this organization is to dominate the magical world and destroy any and all other powerful organizations that stand in your way - here, their biggest enemy is En and his family.</p><p>To this end, she was sent to En's mansion, infiltrated as one of his maids, collecting important information about the family for a future attack by REAPERS. Mei ended up capturing En's attention for her fighting skills during an unexpected invasion - and Noi witnessed what happened. Thus, En allowed her to accompany the Cleaners in their work; over the course of several months she had earned their trust that way. Their warm and welcoming treatment got Mei emotionally attached to them which made it more difficult for her to fulfill her task for REAPERS. Unfortunately the preparations for the large scale attack are almost done as well and as the day drew closer, Mei became more and more conflicted, especially with her feelings about Noi. </p><p>Mei has a second job, and decides to use her other skills for her first time with our buff goddess. 😈</p><p>But make no mistake. There's lots of feels ahead the midst of so much lewdness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Paradise</b>
</p><p>
  <em> violetnudewoman </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dim light of the room bathed her body, so surrendered and helpless below mine. Her muscular and impetuous arms were now restricted to the harshness and firmness of my ropes attached to the metal headboard. Completely naked, she smirked at me, confident and captive, waiting for my next steps. </p><p>It was… A stunning, unique vision, I must admit. It was not the first time that I had seen a body lying between my legs - my eyes have seen lots of them, bathed in blood and guts, overcome by pain and death. When you're just a killing machine, you get used to the sight of hell surrounding you. So, surprise is inevitable when people like me are faced with a piece of paradise before their eyes.</p><p>Once again, I saw red - but not the blood red of Father's enemies, but the ruby red of Noi's bright eyes. Not just red: I saw the soft white of her hair framing her round face, I saw the pale shade of her skin, I saw the blushed pink that colored her cheeks and the tips of her full breasts.</p><p>Maybe the paradise should be beautiful like that.</p><p>My hands took action, sliding slowly and freely over her flushed face, my fingertips tracing invisible lines from one temple to her chin, captured between my thumb and forefinger. Noi parted her lips, allowing my thumb to touch her bottom lip and dip into her warm mouth shortly thereafter. She moaned softly as she sucked my callused digit, without taking her dirty look away from mine. </p><p>Quietly, I just watched that sorcerer give herself more and more to me. She didn't even remember the violent creature from a few hours before, when I accompanied her on a mission ordered by En, the only patriarch of that insane family - <em> a family that, soon, must be obliterated by REAPERS and will perish in Father's hands- </em></p><p>The mission came to my mind as a violently invasive thought. I bit my lip, trying to keep my attention on the sweet pressure of her teeth on my nail and the crooked smile on her lips. Lips that kissed me several times in the dark corners of that mansion, taking away all my focus. Many times I found myself struggling with her charisma, every time my composure coming into conflict with her radiant energy penetrating my silent comfort zone. It was hard to fight against that nature force, which often tried to rip my concentration together with my uniform - a mere maid at that moment, obedient and "loyal" to En's family.</p><p>A family that <em>kindly</em> welcomed me. </p><p>My professional side shouldn't be there. Not at that moment, on her room. In our first sex intercourse. But my focus on her wobbled, hitting against a weird feeling of... Not wanting something bad to happen to any member of that family. Especially with her.</p><p>"Babe? What are you waiting for?" Suddenly Noi's thick voice interrupted my thoughts, while her sly tongue encircled my thumb. I didn't even see it when she stopped sucking it.</p><p>"I don't remember allowing you to say anything", I replied, pulling my thumb back, eliciting a cynical laugh from her. Somehow, her warm personality managed to make me unbalanced. But I needed to do my job. </p><p>My other job is, basically, to dominate people - in the most lustful way. For some reason, which is still hard for me to explain, I really liked this thing about wearing sexy black-purple lingeries and inflicting pain on partners who like to feel it in the name of carnal pleasure. At first, I didn't understand. To be quite honest, I <em> still try </em> to understand. Pain is bad - I saw people in pain all the time. I felt the worst pain possible, so I know what it feels like. But for some people, it's pretty good and gives lots of pleasure. Ririsu showed me this dynamic. And then, I earn money by making people surrender to me for the pure pain pleasure, like her at that moment.</p><p>One day, while we were eating lamen in a cheap restaurant, I told her about my double life - obviously leaving my true work behind the curtains. The intimacy that I acquired with her over the months allowed me to share a few details of my life. Noi asked me questions. Several questions. Her curious look made me answer all of them without thinking about possible consequences. At no time did I feel that she could expose me to En or anyone else close to her. And in that peculiar conversation, she told me about an old desire: with her face as red as her eyes, she talked about her fetish of finally feel <em> helpless </em> - being tied up, gagged, whipped and tortured with sex toys. <em> 'I just wanted someone on top of me, being stronger than me for a moment' </em>, she said, sipping the broth of her bowl, as if she's telling an ordinary joke.</p><p>And there she was, just the way she wanted it. The way to her bed was simple. We talked a lot, we combined date, time, dynamics and <em> safe words </em>to make everything as safe and comfortable as possible for us. Our casual relationship made things a lot easier. </p><p>I lowered my head, applying small kisses on her neck, her skin being marked first by saliva trails and then by the purple marks of my bites and sucks. Noi could only sigh loudly and tip her head back, the mass of thick curls white as snow spreading over the silky surface of the pillow. I felt my senses being stirred by her teasing smell - a moist mix of soap and body lotion with an aroma similar to coconut. Not gonna lie, I really appreciate partners who invest in self-care. Scent girls are my favorite ones. </p><p>I moved away from her neck, watching the marks I had left. I smiled contentedly. One of the things I like to do in this domination game is to mark my territory, to leave traces of my lust where my hungry lips pass. I looked to the side, seeing her lips parted and her eyes closed. I felt mesmerized for a few seconds. </p><p>I needed to kiss her. I <em> really </em> needed to kiss her.</p><p>And so I did. I pulled her gorgeous face against mine, taking her lips in a slow kiss. Noi obediently responded, tangling her tongue with mine, trying to fit my pace. Impatient that she was, she tried to rush things, sticking her tongue further in my mouth, our saliva mixing on our lips and running down our chins. As if, somehow, she wanted to dominate me.</p><p>But that's not how it works. </p><p>A saliva strand was the only thing that kept us connected after I pulled away from her anxious mouth. And it was undone in an instant when I slapped her face. She sensually gasped. Nothing too violent - just a soft blow of my fingers on her flushed cheek.</p><p>"Be patient, sweetheart", I murmured, holding her face. She just nodded, shaking her head, her perfectly white teeth stuck in her plump bottom lip. For a moment, the thought of gagging her crossed my mind, but I quickly let it go. I like to hear my partners moaning and screaming my name.</p><p>I turned my attention back to the work, with my hands sliding down her neck, touching her sexy collarbones with a finger. Noi just watched my slow movements in silence, but I can felt the anxiety in her hot breath, uncontrolled by the urge to feel my hands touch her further down<em>.  </em></p><p>But, being honest, I was just as anxious as she was.</p><p>I don't like to show it, but I tend to be very shy, especially with women. I have been like this since my childhood, and several things have happened in my life, making this trait of my personality accentuate in adulthood. I learned to control this, but in the past few months, I felt this teenage shyness hitting me like a punch every time Noi was around. Her noisy presence covered me like a warm blanket and I never knew how to handle it. </p><p>My hands touched her body and my cheeks and neck burned like red-hot fire. Damn. It's <em> fucking hard </em> not to be attracted to that woman. She's the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen. She doesn't have a more beautiful or less attractive body part - she's beautiful all over. I always find myself watching her curves spread out with such harmony in her huge stature. I feel small around her every time. It's kinda embarrassing, but I don't feel bad or even threatened in any way. It's the opposite: I feel more… <em> Relaxed </em> around her. She doesn't judge me, doesn't demand things from me, she doesn't… Hurt me. In any way. </p><p>And yet, she wanted me to "hurt" her, in an intimate game where I make the rules.</p><p>Finally, my hands touched her glorious breasts. Noi let a heavy sigh escape her rosy lips, expressing her satisfaction with my touch. My fingers first sank into the soft mounds, groping and worshipping them, then touched the erect, delicious nipples. I spent a long time there, torturing her, rolling her nubs on my thumb and forefinger, feeling them harden in my fingertips. </p><p>"S-Shit..." She moaned, her voice sounding like chocolate melting in the corners of her mouth. </p><p>"You like that, don't you?" I smiled, increasing the pressure of my fingers on her swollen buds, eliciting a more painful groan from her. But still, she nodded, smiling maliciously, licking her lips and throwing her head back again. "Sensitive sluts like you are my favorite ones." </p><p>Really, subs like Noi were my favorites. They are usually so sensitive to touch, and I take advantage to inflict pain. Her nipples became slightly red after some time squeezing them with my fingers and pinching them with my nails, making them so nice to be tasted. Without taking my eyes off her flushed expressions, I took my tongue to one of them, swirling it slowly over the hard nub, while my hand squeezed her fleshy tit. The red of her eyes staring at me the whole time in a helpless and full of desire state started to make me wet.</p><p>Then I moved to the other needy nipple, sucking, licking and biting it, leaving purple marks on her highly sensitive skin. Her moans increased in tone, and to make her even more helpless and aroused, I ran a hand down her body, making sure to scratch my nails in the small mounds of her sculpted abdomen, until it reached the middle of her legs. I brushed my fingers on her shaved groin and she slightly buckled her wide hips, silently asking me to touch her pussy.</p><p>"I already told you to be patient", I warned, sinking my teeth into her abused nipple.</p><p>Noi hissed a curse, then whined. "For Devil's sake, you're so mean..." </p><p>"You haven't seen anything yet", I replied quietly, flicking my tongue over her bitten nipple and blowing on it right after. I could spend hours sucking her creamy tits, enjoying them while she remained helpless under my control. I could also eat her pussy, which at that moment started to wet my fingers while I slowly massaged her soft folds without touching her clit yet. </p><p>But I had other plans. </p><p>I went up my lips again to her torso, planting my mouth on the sensitive curve of her broad shoulder. "I see that you're almost ready for me", I murmured, marking her skin with another ruthless bite on the area. "Since you were a good girl for me, I will let you say exactly what you want me to do with you", I completed, spreading her pussy lips with my fingers, exposing her opening to the slightly cold air in the room.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me- <em>hah!"</em> Noi replied, a moan escaping unintentionally the moment my index finger brushed her clit.</p><p>"Hm, I'll give you two options: you want me to destroy your pretty little pussy with just my fingers or do you prefer my strap?" I wanted to know, licking the shell of her pierced ear. "Yeah, I have one, and it’s really big and thick. I would love to see if you can take it."</p><p>She sighed deeply, moving her hips back over my fingers, wanting to feel more of them in her aching cunt. "I can take whatever you have for me. I’m not a fucking fragile doll.”</p><p>I always knew that. Noi never proved to be fragile like a doll. I liked that particularity about her. In those months I spent with her, I never saw her being afraid of anything or anyone. Even En, her cousin, a man considered highly dangerous in political circles and dirty business, couldn’t intimidate her. The mission report mentioned her superhuman strength and her healing magic, extremely powerful and much desired by counter-sellers who sell magic to black markets. I believe that this influences a lot in her reckless and self-confident attitudes. It seems easy to be hurt badly and then heal on your own, like magic.</p><p>Those words made me shiver. My nipples got hard just thinking about my strap-on making its way through her core, watching her stunning face contorted with pain and pleasure. </p><p>I pulled back slightly, taking her knees and spreading her legs. <em> Fuck</em>, her legs... So gorgeous and toned... I took some time to caress them, enjoying the stiffness of the muscles contrasting with the silkiness of her skin, marked by some small battle scars preceding her healing magic and light, gentle stretch marks mixed with some nice thigh hairs. Then, I brought my hand back to her, circling her soft entrance with my fingertip, without penetrating it, just teasing it, making sure to massage her bundle of nerves. She let out impatient sighs, moving her hips back against my hand. </p><p>“So fucking eager, slutty sorcerer”, I growled, slapping her juicy folds. She moaned loudly, caught off guard. </p><p>Oh. <em> She really liked that. </em></p><p>“Fuck, d-do that again…” Noi asked, in a small voice.</p><p>I laughed mockingly. “Again? You want more? You like to see your pussy being treated like that?” Another slap. “What a naughty girl…” Another slap. Another melty moan.</p><p>It was a magnificent, hot sight. Her vulva made increasingly wet sounds with each firm slap on her sensitive clit. </p><p>She couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>Without any warning, I finally pushed two fingers inside her, immediately making her arch her back and hiss another curse.</p><p>I didn't even have to spend long minutes massaging her warm insides, as I always end up doing with other clients. Treating a pussy right isn’t exactly a simple task like take a vibrator and placing it on your clit to come easily. You have to do everything very slowly, using all the time in the world to get the most out of it, like a torture session. Noi was the first girl with whom I didn't need to have these mannerisms. She was an easy girl, in a way. Certainly if I positioned my fingers up and did the “come hither” movement, she would come instantly. And I didn't want that. Not at that moment.</p><p>As she was already soaked enough, I picked up my strap, which was already set beside me on the bed. Purple, long, thick and texturized. Honestly, my favorite one. Tailored to me by Ririsu’s drag queen friend. At first, I didn't use straps. As a lesbian, I was uncomfortable with the idea of using a fake penis to satisfy women simulating typical male sexual movements. The idea of "imitating a man" at a moment as particular as sex was difficult to me to assimilate. My body and mind were marked by their savagery and insensitivity, so intrinsic to their nature. Several times I remembered the brutal things they are able to do when they find themselves in a dominance position. But Ririsu helped me to deconstruct myself on this issues. She reminded me that women are sexually diverse, and that I should take that into account. And that I could make the best of it.</p><p>As soon as I finished adjusting and lubricating the strap, I approached her anxious body again, taking her by the legs, making her wrap them around my waist. The difference in height between the two of us proved even more whopping at that time; I felt like I was being trapped inside a titan’s legs or something. Noi’s thighs were strong and heavy, so I had to make an effort to support one of them on my arm while my other hand directed the phallus at her entrance, keeping me on my knees on the bed so I could reach it properly. I fumbled a bit in this process - she even laughed at me. But I couldn't scold her. Her warm laugh disarmed me in a way that I couldn't fight against. I just managed to... Laugh with her.</p><p>Apart from Ririsu, I hadn't known what it was like to laugh with someone for years.</p><p>"You should laugh more often. You look cute when you laugh", Noi said with a big, shiny smile. I felt my cheeks burning with shyness.</p><p>“I don't look cute in any way”, I replied dryly, trying to maintain my serious tone from before. But inside, I was feeling... <em> Melted </em> by her words. </p><p><em> Why? </em> </p><p>
  <em> Oh if you knew me well, you sure wouldn't say that... </em>
</p><p>And before she said anything else that could destabilize me, I decided to rub and tap the fake cock’s tip on her nub, making her beg me to put it right inside her. And, benevolent that I am sometimes, I answered her request, shoving my strap in one go.</p><p>“Oh f-fuck!” She moaned deliciously loudly for the countless time. I ended up moaning together - her pleading noises made my pussy throb, and I couldn't hold back the horny I was feeling watching her like that, at my mercy.</p><p>Finally inside her, I started to move, watching my soaked artificial cock coming in and out of her, glistening with lube and her sweet juices, making it more easier for me to fuck her hard and fast. With the force of my thrusts, her tits bounced in a mesmerizing way, and I couldn't help lowering my head and taking a turgid nipple in my mouth, sucking it avidly while trying to concentrate on my hips hitting against hers.</p><p>"You’re so hot", I praised, pulling away from her nipple, making an obscene noise with my mouth, starting to talk real dirty to her. "Oh if all Cleaners knew how dirty you really are... All wet and slutty for me, a mere maid. What would they think if they saw you like this, moaning like a bitch in heat for me?"</p><p>And I kept fucking her, now accelerating my movements even more. She was more and more breathless by the minute, and her moans were beginning to break with the hard breathing. She was <em> almost </em>there. Her lips, wet and red from biting them, trying to deal with the pleasure she was feeling, were parted, trying to get the air into her lungs. </p><p>"H-Harder...!" Noi asked in a pleading tone, pressing her thighs even closer to my body. “Please, harder… Fuck my pussy harder! I’m so fucking close babe...” She continued, apparently more comfortable to talk dirty to me at that point.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the desire to see her finally falling apart, my hand flew directly to her neck, pressing my fingers with some care, restraining her breath as I piston furiously into her pussy. Immediately, her red eyes rolled into her skull, and her mouth became more open, causing a small drool to escape from one corner.</p><p>My other hand reached her clit, rubbing incessantly, triggering the long-awaited climax on her. Soon, she exploded in extreme ecstasy with a silent scream, her legs instinctively squirming around my waist, squeezing me impossibly harder. She still spent a few seconds swinging her hips against my strap like a greedy whore, wanting to enjoy every last bit of her orgasm. After some time, I pulled away from her body, gently withdrawing the strap from her entrance, also removing my hand from her neck, which had turned into a beautiful shade of angry red thanks to my choking skills.</p><p>"Fuck, that was so... Wow, intense!" I could hear Noi say in a tired tone, still resuming the rhythm of her breathing.</p><p>"I hope my services have killed your curiosity, Miss Noi", I joked, untying the ropes on her wrists, red and sore from the constant tugging on the headboard.</p><p>I was already getting up from the bed, ready to get dressed, pick up my things and get out of her room to refocus on my damn mission, when I felt a big, warm hand grabbing my wrist.</p><p>I was pulled back to bed. When I realized, her naked frame was on top of my body, with her thick arms on either side of my head.</p><p>"I haven't 'killed my curiosity' <em> yet </em>, Miss Mei", she murmured. A dirty smile appeared on her gorgeous features.</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. </em>
</p><p><em> 'So this is what it feels like before the imminent death in your hands huh' </em>, I thought, my eyes still mesmerized by Noi's face adorned by the white curls spilled from the sides like curtains, which at that moment lowered themselves against mine face - a clumsy and hurried kiss had woken me from that brief trance. Her tongue eagerly penetrated my mouth, as if she wanted to devour me before the world ended.  </p><p>Suddenly, my body <em> asked </em> for hers. </p><p>Noi ended that hot kiss, immediately lowering her restless mouth down my neck and shoulders, sucking, licking and biting. With an absurd strength, she pulled me into her arms, yanking my bra off and throwing it on the bedroom floor. </p><p>And as soon as she laid eyes on my bare breasts, she giggled.  </p><p>"They look like my earrings!" She exclaimed, pointing to my nipple piercings with a funny surprise tone in her voice. In a amusing coincidence, my nipple piercings looked a lot like the earrings she wore - a pair of inverted crosses hanging from elegant silver chains. Mine were much smaller and more discreet. </p><p>Suddenly, Noi threw me back onto the sheets, fixing my wrists above my head with one hand. And before I could protest, I sighed heavily when I felt her lips on one of my tits, my nipple being enveloped by the vacuum of her mouth, sucking it greedily, pulling the pendant from my piercing with her teeth in a deliciously diabolical smile. My other nipple received the same treatment. Both ended up as wet, red and swollen as hers minutes before. She was really good at that, I must admit.</p><p>I can't say for sure, but Noi seemed to be quite sexually experienced. I could feel that she was very spontaneous. She just looked a little clumsy due to her body dimensions - it must be difficult for a woman over two meters tall to find an easy way to feel and give pleasure in a comfortable way. Besides that, she knew what she was doing. I admit that her sexual behavior arouses my curiosity. I wonder from whom she learned all that, if she has preferences, if she has many sex partners. The only person closest to her is Shin, but I honestly can't imagine him trapped in her bed. I believe that carnal desire doesn't fit in their relationship.</p><p>Her hot kisses went down my abdomen, burning my skin. "So beautiful", she whispered, referring to my scars, kissing them gently. I closed my eyes. It was a strange feeling to see memories of my won and lost battles being enjoyed that way. However, it was not a bad thing. It was... Nice. Really nice. I can't explain. It felt good to feel her lips there.</p><p>"Do you mind telling me where you got them from?" Noi wanted to know as she traced a scar under my chest with her finger. My mood dropped almost immediately. Bad memories of the battles I lost against my abusers hit my head again. And again, I was forced to try to go back to the present. <em> Shit. </em> It was a bad time to feel attacked like that by my traumatized mind.</p><p>I refused to answer her question - however well intentioned she was. Noticing my discomfort with the subject, Noi backed away. "Oh. Ok... I see you mind. My bad." I nodded, accepting her apology. And as if she wanted to apologize more properly, she applied more kisses to my marks, returning to praise and appreciate them. </p><p>I felt my panties being pulled gently from my hips, joining my bra on the floor. I felt her eyes aim the middle of my half-open legs and a flock of butterflies began to dance inside my stomach.</p><p>"Can I... Taste you?" She asked shyly. </p><p>A strange warmth rose through my body at that request. I looked at her in astonishment. "Well, I-"</p><p>"I-It's okay if you don't want to", she immediately interrupted, with a tone of nervousness in her deep, beautiful voice. </p><p>I could deny it, because it wasn't something I liked very much. But... I felt like I needed her mouth <em> there</em>. </p><p>"Y-Yes", I finally answered. <em> Damn it.  </em></p><p>Noi was easily excited about things, especially those she wanted and liked to do, like killing and drinking lots of beer. So a smile lit up her face in a funny way when I allowed her to put her mouth on me.</p><p>She then positioned herself on the bed, lying on her stomach, spreading my legs wider. "Oh, they're really cool!" She commented, kissing my hip bone piercings before dropping her kisses down my groin and inside my thighs, leaving nibbles there. </p><p>"Please, don't tease me", I sighed, feeling her warm breath close to my vulva. I was so fucking wet, due to the work I did on her earlier. </p><p>"I could hit back but," she laughed, spreading my folds, leaving me exposed to her curious eyes. "I'm salivating wanting your pretty pussy." </p><p>And then, Noi started her work, dragging the flat of her tongue from the opening to my clit, humming with my taste. Inevitably, I moaned openly, grabbing the sheets by my side. </p><p>She took me in her mouth with mastery, sucking my lower lips with hers, flicking the very tip of her tongue at my weak point, generating shocks of pleasure all over my body. After a few minutes, Noi hugged my thighs and decided to just make love to my cunt, sloppily kissing my labia and then poking the entrance with her juicy appendage, asking for passage through the fleshy barrier that <em> still </em> existed there. </p><p>She stopped suddenly, removing her mouth from my intimacy and spreading my folds again with her calloused fingers. She made a noise of surprise analyzing my pulsating entrance. </p><p><em> She had noticed. </em> </p><p>"No way! Don't tell me you're still-" </p><p>Again, I preferred not to answer it. But for lack of words. A "virgin" woman still seems to be a surprise to some people. In fact, I haven't considered myself a virgin since the first time I felt an orgasm touching my clit. I just had never been "fucked", as the word suggests. Penetration was never something I made a priority when I had my first sexual experience with someone. Since then, I have been doing my job without the need for something phallic inside me - and I have very pleasant orgasms like that, thank you. </p><p>Noticing my silence, she just smiled. One more of her warm, gentle smiles. "Okay. I'll take good care of you, Mei. Just relax."</p><p>It was the first time that I heard my name in a tender tone. I was used to hearing my name being shouted or spoken in rude, cynical and insensitive ways. She said she <em> would take care of me </em>. No one has ever been willing to take care of me before.</p><p>I felt something wet asking for passage through my vagina. I got up on my elbows to check; Noi looked back at me, her eyes narrowed by the childlike smile that lifted her cheeks, while her index finger covered with my lube slowly broke the thin skin barrier, asking every ten seconds if everything was okay and if I wasn't in pain. I was fine, and I didn't feel any discomfort - just a slightly weird sensation of her digit going in and out of me. She only inserted a second finger when she noticed my intimacy slowly relaxing with her ministrations. She watched everything with attentive and curious eyes, often licking her dry lips, absorbed by the image of my hymen receiving her advances.</p><p>"So beautiful and tight for me", she murmured seductively, bringing her tongue back to my clit, making me fall back onto the bed and plunge a nervous hand into her soft hair. Pleasure started to rise like heat on my skin the moment she decided to massage me harder, scissoring her fingers and curling them upwards, trying to find my sweet spot. I already imagined the size of my arousal just by listening to the obscene and wet sounds caused by her movements.</p><p>"Please..." I pleaded, in a small voice. I really couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Oh. You really want me to... Fuck you?  Are you sure?" She asked, kissing my pubic hair. "I don't mind staying on just that."</p><p>I gulped, looking to the side, unable to face her right. “Yes. I’m sure. Just...” She really managed to completely destabilize me at that point. “Just take me. Right now.”</p><p>Noi then withdrew her fingers, getting up from the bed and heading towards the wardrobe. Her wide, muscled back covered my view, so I couldn't see what she was looking for inside. Then, she turned around with a black box in hand, pulling out a strap-on similar to mine. </p><p>I still thought about asking her who she used it with, but I let it go. It was none of my business. </p><p>But, for a moment, my heart felt something weird. A strange feeling of... <em> Envy </em>, maybe?</p><p>After fixing the strap on her bulky hips and lubricating it, she went back to the bed, kissing me languidly and groping my body for some time, perhaps to relax me a little more. "I read somewhere that spooning position is better for... You know,<em> ‘losing your virginity’ </em>", she said, making quote marks with her fingers in a comical way. "We can try... I-If you want, of course!" I agreed. </p><p>Then, we lay down the way Noi suggested - me in front, she right behind me, our heads carefully accommodated on pillows of pure soft silk. Soon, the warmth of her muscular body enveloped mine like a big plush blanket, with her roughly beautiful hands taking the back of one of my thighs, lifting it up so that my intimacy could be aimed at her strap. A strange expectation came over me, but I controlled it as best I could at the moment. I didn't want to show that I was looking forward to being fucked like a whore.</p><p>A low giggle from her took my concentration away for the countless time that night. "What?"</p><p>"You don't even look like the evil dominatrix from hours ago", she shooted without ceremony, spreading small kisses on my face and neck. "You’re so much cuter than I thought."</p><p>I shrugged, but wanting to bury my face in the pillow next to me. "S-Stop it. You don't really know me."</p><p>"But I want to", she whispered in my ear, rubbing the strap’s tip against my pussy lips. "I want to know you better. And I really hope that we can be <em> more </em> than work partners, Mei."</p><p>I didn't even have time to question her sentence; as soon as Noi finished saying that, she slowly started to push the fake member against my vaginal opening, breaking that last physical barrier between us. I narrowed my eyes, biting my bottom lip trying to contain an uncomfortable moan, starting to feel a burning sensation in my pussy. I was properly prepared and wet, so I wasn't feeling any tearing pain or anything. It was just a natural discomfort. Something similar to what I felt when I tried to shove two fingers inside me during a lonely teenage session.</p><p>After a few minutes trying to get used to Noi's generous strap on my cunt, she started to move, slowly and patiently at first, faster and more anxiously afterwards. My voice began to chant less sly and more pleasant moans and grunts, feeling her hips start to collide harder against my ass as the pace increased. She moaned sensually in my ear as she kissed and sucked my neck and squeezed my breasts tightly, her panting hot and uneven on my skin, making me even more aroused. </p><p>We spent a lot of time in this lovemaking thing at first, until things really started to get more <em> wild. </em> </p><p>"Come here", Noi gasped suddenly, withdrawing from me and getting up from the bed, taking me with her. "I wanna see your pretty face while I fuck you senseless against the wall." She then easily lifted me up in her arms, making me wrap my legs around her waist and then practically throw my back against the wall, returning to penetrate me immediately. I almost screamed. That position was fucking intense for me, I could feel her artificial cock massaging my core more strongly, but I didn't want her to stop or slow down her thrusts. In a matter of a few minutes, I was asking her to give me everything she had to offer. This caused my most lustful side to take shape as she fucked me insanely; I no longer felt any discomforts or regrets. I just wanted <em> more and more and more. </em> </p><p>My mind couldn't think of anything but… <em>Her.</em> </p><p>And her powerful energy against my trembling body.</p><p>Amid the frantic and intense pace of her thrusts, my body started to react. The familiar sensation of the close apex was beginning to spiral at the bottom of my belly. My bare back was burning against the bedroom wallpaper, due to the friction caused by our erratic movements; I was sure I would get out of there completely sore, without sitting upright for a few days. Perhaps it was a "good punishment" for having subjected her to pain.</p><p>Still, no regrets.</p><p>“I’m gonna- Fuck! I'm gonna come...” I stammered, leaning my sweaty forehead against hers. "Kiss me, Noi. Kiss me now!"</p><p>“Yeah, come for me, babe”, she murmured, taking my lips in a messy kiss.</p><p>She just had to take a hand between our bodies and rub my aching clit to make me lose everything. Her mouth glued to mine drowned out the cry of pleasure from the bottom of my heart as the intense orgasm hit me hard - I remember squeezing my arms and hands around her head and neck, trying to endure that violent climax. I really thought I would pass out.</p><p>We fell to the ground, the first possible place to support us, completely defeated by fatigue. She, completely drenched in sweat, with her hair disheveled, her face and neck flushed with intense effort. Still, so gorgeous. I didn't even want to know about the deplorable state that I was in for sure.</p><p>"You ok?" Noi asked, offering me her hand and lifting me off the floor. "You want me to check if you got hurt <em> there </em> <em>?</em> I think I was kinda rude to you so… Sorry!" </p><p>"It's okay, don't worry. Besides… I'm <em> also </em> not a fucking fragile doll." I winked. She opened her mouth to say something, but preferred to just laugh self-consciously, remembering her previous speech. <em> Gotcha!  </em></p><p>We spent a long time there in her bed, with our bodies seeking each other's comfort, sharing kisses, caresses and intimate conversations until late at night. We didn't even see the hours go by. At one point, tiredness hit her harder than me, and inevitably she ended up falling asleep first. That was funny. That furious sorcerer, owner of such physical strength and energy enough to slaughter several human beings at once, now was sleeping like a baby next to me. </p><p>Noi's sleeping form drew my attention to her <em> human </em> side. She looked so fragile there, lying on her stomach, snoring with her mouth half open. I knew perfectly well that she was not fragile at all, but for some reason... I wanted to protect her. I wanted to stay there beside her until the city ended in chaos. </p><p>
  <em> Chaos.  </em>
</p><p><em> Father. </em> </p><p>I remembered my mission again at that time and suddenly the agony went through my chest like a bullet. </p><p>I jumped out of bed. I felt the need to get away from Noi and run as far as possible - run from the mission, from that family, from Father.</p><p>But her sleepy voice didn't allow me to move. "Stay." </p><p>"Noi, I-" </p><p>"Just shut up and stay here with me. Tomorrow I can get you out of here without being noticed." </p><p>I could not escape.</p><p>I found myself losing another battle. Again. But this time, no deaths and injuries. Without pain and despair. I just surrendered, on my knees to her, asking for a white flag. I had no choice but to give myself up for good.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck the mission. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck REAPERS. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck Father. </em>
</p><p>I just needed peace. If only for the last time.</p><p>I just needed to see the paradise before my impending death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic happened because I was on Twitter on a beautiful day and saw a Noi's fanart made by them inspired by my fic "Another Night Work". I was so happy! It was the first time that I saw a fic of mine inspiring someone! 🤧</p><p>And then we got in touch and between thirstposts and fun headcanons we got here. I just have to thank Ely for this opportunity, and I sincerely hope that they enjoy it! ❤️</p><p>I know it's repetitive but, again, I apologize for my English and my grammatical construction errors. I'm still adapting to writing longer stories in a foreign language until I find someone to review my stories. I swear I'm trying! 🙏🏾</p><p>And if you liked it, let me know! I would love to know if I am improving or if I need to work harder.</p><p>Follow <a href="https://twitter.com/elyiunae">Ely</a> on Twitter! ❤️ They are a wonderful artist and makes so many Noi's juicy, gorgeous lewds. 🤤💕</p><p>  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula">Feel free to DM me on Twitter.</a> ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>